Pegasus the Flying Pony
by Cooking Spray
Summary: A violation of all things tasteful, written in the throes of YGO! obsession and riddled with immaturity and cringeworthy reactions. Also, I butcher Greek mythology.


MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A nice little ficie that we have produced designed especially to torture Pegasus! Written to abolish disturbing images of Pegasus frenching various cast members. This was written after we (being me and evil_kitty) saw the eppy where Peggy imprisons poor Seto-kun's soul in a card. We *need* to torture him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus: (scoffs) Peggy?  
  
Cooking Spray: Yes, Peggy!  
  
Peggy: (Millennium Eye glints threateningly) I don't like it.  
  
Cooking Spray: Well, *Pegg-y*, that's just too bad. Because you see, I'm the author here, and frankly your little Millennium Eye isn't going to help you. In fact, let me remove it. (Zap! Obliterates his precious item)  
  
Peggy: (Screeching in pain) My EYEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Cooking Spray: Your girlish screeching is grating on my nerves. If you keep it up, you're gonna become a flying pony plushie toy, just like you did to poor Seto-kun's Blue Eyes.  
  
Peggy: I'd like to see you-  
  
Cooking Spray: Poof! (Turns Peggy into a plushie toy)  
  
Peggy: Neigh! Neigh! (Angrily) Neigh!  
  
Cooking Spray: (Reading a copy of Greek Myths) Brushing up on my mythology here, it says you are eventually killed when your heroic owner flies you into an airborne trap. (Shuts book) But, being the cruel author I am, I'm going to change mythology a bit. (Zaps Peggy Again)  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: Ooooo, Syaoran-kun, look at that cute flying pony! Can I have it?  
  
Syaoran: Of course, my dear Sakura! (Whips out cash faster than you can say "Clow Cards" and hands it to the owner of the toy shop)  
  
Sakura: (Picks up pony and embraces it) Aww, thanks Syaoran-kun! I just loooooove this kawaii little pony.  
  
Syaoran: Anything for you, beloved. Cooking Spray: Wasn't that sweet? *snicker* Bye bye evil Peggy!  
  
evil_kitty: You sure that's enough torture for our *EVIL* Seto destroyer?  
  
CS: Hmmmm, you're right. Poof! (Peggy turns back into evil Peggy)  
  
Sakura: Whaaaaa! MY TOY! (Waterworks)  
  
Syaoran: It's alright Sakura, I'll buy you twice as many ponies! (Dashes into phone booth and breaks our wallet) Hello, Fuzzy Smiles Corporation, I'd like to order 1,000 of your plush pony toys.  
  
Secretary Lady: That will be precisely fifty-thousand yen. Check or money order? Rush delivery?  
  
Syaoran: Have them here in Tomoeda, Tokyo, in one hour. Check.  
  
SL: Thank you for shopping at Fuzzy Smiles! Have a nice-  
  
Syaoran: Click.  
  
Peggy: Ack........ You've really done it......... Can't breathe......  
  
CS: *Whistles innocently* Ah, wasn't that fun. What should I do next?  
  
CS's Muse: You'll have to send in the ideas for this to be continued........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, extremely lame, as most of my humor fics are. Pure and mindless stupidity. But it's quite hilarious to imagine the almighty Pegasus becoming an SD flying pony toy, no? The annoyingly stupid Card Captor Sakura cameo that was tied in amounted to at least half of the total content, leaving as filler my annoying blurbs and interruptions to Peggy's weak protests. Heck I don't even LIKE that show anymore. For God's sakes, the intro even sucked! That's pretty pathetic.  
  
What do you expect? I was high on Seto fanworks. (And for you perverts out there who are going to take that last remark totally the wrong way: Get your minds out of the gutter!)  
  
Oh, and did I mention I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Card Captor Sakura? Guess I got so lost in my own ramblings that I even forgot the disclaimer. Which, sadly, is probably the best bit of reading material. I think you'd have to be really bored to endure this.  
  
I don't own Yugi or CCS. They're property Kazuki, Konami, and all of the wonderful peoples at CLAMP.  
  
And now, I'm outta here before the aggravated readers flame me a one- way path to my own personal tomb in Egypt. 


End file.
